


Text Sent At 03:47

by orphan_account



Series: Tumblr Fic Requests [9]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Breaking and Entering, Gen, Kleptomania AU, destruction of property
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:19:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4811201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Eren could do now was wait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Text Sent At 03:47

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of [this fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4067035) and [its sequel.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4675769)

_Text sent at 03:47_

The display on his phone dimly lit his face, his hand pressed over his mouth as he stifled his breathing, holding back the sob that wanted to escape. His heart pounded wildly, his hands clammy as he listened to the sound of someone moving below him. He had managed to get himself into a small alcove, but he wasn't sure what else to do except wait for Levi to answer.

Levi, who would be furious to find out that Eren slipped up. _Again._

He'd stolen the small jade figurines earlier that day, and it was finally two hours ago that the urge to possess them had faded enough for him to regret it. He'd thought he'd do it right this time, to fix things before they became an issue, but of course it hadn't gone right. When did things ever go right for him? The store was supposed to be closed. There wasn't supposed to be anyone here.

But there was. All Eren could do now was wait.

_Text sent at 03:47_

'Damn it,' Eren thought, his chest twisting tight. Levi would be asleep, his phone ignored and Eren's plea for help unanswered as he slept. He'd been working double shifts to cover Petra's maternity leave, and would be trying to get as much sleep as he could while not in the office.

The sound of shattering glass caught his attention, and the figure moving down on the ground, the one who shouldn't have been here, moved toward the back where the disturbance had come from. The area was empty, and he saw a shine of a light in the front window.

If it was what he thought it was, he wasn't wasting his chance. He scrambled down from the ceiling, careful to not leave any obvious footprints,  and crouching low, darted across the empty storefront and to the door. He held the bell tied to the door handle as he turned the knob, the door pulled inward. Another shatter of glass, the shout of a furious man covering the sound of the door closing, the lock sliding back into place, the slight ring of the service bell as Eren closed the door behind him. A hand grabbed his wrist before he could turn around, and he was pulled away from the door, breaking into a run. It wasn't until they were four blocks away that he was shoved into the wall, hands gripping his shoulders and an angry face hovering in front of his own, furious words hissed at him.

"What. The. Fuck."

Eren gulped, eyes wide. Levi had, apparently, gotten his text.

"I-- I fucked up again." Eren's voice was small, and Levi's eyes softened slightly, though he didn't move away. "I tried to fix it myself, I didn't want to-- you've been busy and it's my own fault-- but he wasn't supposed to be at the store, I was just putting it back, like you usually did but he came, and--"

"Eren." Levi's voice had lost the edge of anger, and Eren shuddered, the sob he'd been suppressing finally making its way out of his throat in a high whine, and a hand cradled the back of his neck as he pressed his face into the man's broad shoulder, giving in.

"It's okay, Eren. We got you out, everything's alright now. You're not in trouble."

"I-- I h-hate this," Eren cried, the pitch of his voice muffled by thick fabric. "I hate b-being like this!"

"Let's get home, we'll talk more after we get some sleep." Levi took Eren's arm, and as if summoned by the thought, a car pulled up to the curb, lights off and the engine purring silently.

"Is that--?" Eren started, but there was no need to finish. The window rolled down, and Hanji's grinning face looked at the two of them.

"Need a lift?"

Levi rolled his eyes, but pushed Eren into the backseat, getting in after him. Hanji pulled away from the curb before the door fully closed, and Eren fell against Levi as the car swerved away from the curb, the older man's arm going around him to steady him as he shouted obscenities at Hanji. Eren smiled, pressing his face into Levi's chest as he soaked in the comfort and warmth, the older two's arguing easy enough to tune out as he fell asleep.

 _Text sent at 03:47_  
_to: Levi_  
_I need you._

**Author's Note:**

> **  
> [Find me on Tumblr!](annoyinglittletwit.tumblr.com)  
>  **
> 
>  
> 
> I will be tracking the tags  
> fic: Text Sent ; series: Tumblr Fic Requests ; series: TFR


End file.
